With the advent of digital television such as high definition TV, televisions that are provided only with analog receivers cannot be used to display digital channel signals even though many such channels advantageously might be provided by the TV signal provider. This is frustrating to consumers, who must purchase new TVs with digital receivers if they wish to avail themselves of digital TV programming.